The Show
by Freckless
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfiction d r e a m y . c a p s u l e, Very Close Friends


**"The Show"**

_Pokój rozbłyskał jasnymi światłami. Z ukrytych za barem głośników wydobywały się przytłumione dźwięki. Migawka aparatu fotografa czasami mrugała w stronę wybiegu. Pachniało tam spaloną gumą. Kiedy przechodziłam po długiej wysepce, poczułam jak spadają ze mnie ubrania. Nie zatrzymywałam się, bo juz zaraz miałam wrócić za kulisy. Został już na mnie wyłącznie dekoracyjny kapelusz i stringi; sznureczki od butów rozluźniły się na kostkach. Zmierzałam do końca wybiegu, aby zrobić ostatnią pozę. Opuściłam wzrok i spojrzałam na zniesmaczone twarze widzów, którzy zaczęli kręcić się wokół sceny. Nagle znalazłam się na podłodze z jednym butem. Jakiś mężczyzna przyszedł po mnie i chwilę trzymał w rękach. Zaprowadził mnie na zaplecze i w tym momencie się obudziłam. _

Lydona nie było w łózku. Czy rzeczywiście obudził się przede mna? Wow, musiałam pójść wcześnie spać, bo nie pamiętam kiedy wrócił do domu. Odwróciłam się na prawy bok i spojrzałam na stolik nocny. 4:03. Poszłam do łazienki umyć się i uczesać. Krem do twarzy się kończył, co przypomniało mi, że musze iść do centrum handlowego. Lydon spał na kanapie przykryty kocem. Usiadłam na podłodze obok niego i przyjrzałam się jego twarzy. Długi, prosty i spiczasty nos, pełne usta, duże oczy ukryte za powiekami... Ucałowałam jego wargi. Jego niegdyś pełne policzki lekko się zapady od zeszłego roku. Uchylił ciężkie powieki, a jego wzrok spotkał się z moim.

- Wybacz, nie chciałam Cię obudzić. - zaczęłam przepraszać. Odchrząknął i rozejrzał się.

- Ostatnia noc w pracy i dopiero teraz zacząłem czuć się źle. Ty też mogłabyś. - powiedział Lydon.

- Moja odporność nie jest aż taka słaba. - fuknęłam zastanawiając się, co go dopadło.

- Nie chciałem Cię zarazić, mogłabyś zepsuć sobie weekend.

Wstałam po szklankę wody. Usiadłam na barowym krześle i otworzyłam magazyn Nylon, który miał być chwilowym zajęciem dla moich oczu.

- Co jadlaś na obiad jak już wyszedłem? - spytał Lydon.

- Zrobiłam sobie zupę i zjadłam ją z grzankami. - skłamałam równocześnie nie odrywając oczu od gazety. Mój prawdziwy obiad to jagody.

- Wkrótce jadę ustawiać oświetlenie. Chcą, żebym przyjechał na siódmą. - Lydon zaczął gadać o swoich rekwizytach będącym elementem scenografii sceny.

- Myślę, że uda mi się wcześniej podjechać do San Francisco, tak około ósmej. Zobaczyć, jak to wygląda i pomóc Tristanowi z tym całym burdelem. Muszę się upewnić, czy moja kreacja lezży idealnie. - mruknęłam pod nosem.

- Super! - Lydon uśmiechnął się uroczo. - Nie mogę się doczekać występu. Chyba uda mi się wyrwać przed piątą...

Nie zwracając uwagi na słowa chłopaka, przeszłam do salonu i zaczęłam ustawiać się do pierwszej figury w jodze. Lydon był gotowy do wyjścia.

- Zobaczymy się później! Kocham Cię! - krzyknął opuszczając mieszkanie.

- Pa! - odpowiedziałam krótko.

- Tristan! - zawołałam głośno w stronę ogromnej garderoby.

- Och! To moja śliczna laleczka, Desdemona! - rzucił z entuzjazmem.

Przytuliliśmy się. Jego szare, gładkie włosy pachniały cytrusami, a czarne oczy błyszczały zza czarnych szkieł.

- Dziękuję, że przyjechałaś tak wcześnie. Naprawdę, nie trzeba było, mam dużo pracowników i każdy wie co robić. - powiedział Tristan.

- Wiem, jestem tylko strasznie podekscytowana. Miałam przyjemność z Tobą projektować, to było niesamowite. Kocham te krzykliwe i kolorowe stroje! Nie wierzę, że to już dzisiaj. Ile osób zaprosiłeś - zapytałam w końcu.

- Całą masę nie widzisz, ile mamy miejsca? - powiedział kręcąc się na srodku pomieszczenia. - Przyjdzie dużo młodych ludzi, kilka lokalnych osobistości... Rodzina, oczywiście, przyjaciele i zaangażowani w całe przedsięwzięcie.

Miałam motyle w brzuchu. Tristan poubierał modelki i dawał jeszcze wskazówki. Tylko trzem osobom pozwolił projektować ze sobą. Oni również byli dobrymi przyajciółmi Trisa. Czułam się dumna z moich strojów. Miałam trzy. Pierwszy to krótka, srebrna kamizelka wykonana z metalicznej skóry, która miała ogromne, brylantowe guziki. Dodałam do tego obcisłe czarne dżinsy i wysokie pomarańczowe kozaki. Drugi strój był białym bawełnianym strojem do kolan, pełnym uroczych wzroków. Trzeci strój opierał się na żółtej, lateksowej górze od bikini i fioletowej spódniczce. Dopełniały go czarne buty. Tristan nawrzucał pełno dodatków, więc dzieła były skończone. Chciał, żeby każdy projekt był inny od poprzedniego i, moim zdaniem, odwaliłam kawał dobrej roboty.

Przez godzinę przed rozpoczęciem koncertu czekałam na Lydona, żeby się pokazał albo chociaż zadzwonił. Za kulisami kręcił się tłum ludzi. Mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić, ile gości przyszło. Miałam zrobione makijaż i włosy. Wszelkimi sposobami próbowałam ściągnąć tu Lydona, ale nie mogłam się skontaktować. Ostatnie co zostało, to czekanie.

- Wszystko dobrze, Desdemono? - Tristan pochylił się w moją strone.

- Tak, tylko jestem ciekawa, co robi Lydon. Powiedział, że będzie tu o piątej.

- Na pewno jest w drodze. Mogę Ci kogoś przedstawić? - nie czekając na odpowwiedź złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do innej części pomieszczenia. Przy ścianie stało trzech mężczyzn.

- Mona, to mój dobry przyjaciel Nathan Lee i jego znajomi, Jared i Shannon Leto. Chłopcy, to moja muza, Mona.

To wielki komplement! Poczułam się, jakbym była artystką! Ale nigdy nie spotkałam w pracy kogoś takiego. Nathan, Jared i Shannon.

- Miło mi panów poznać. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam pokaz. - powiedziałam, witając się skinieniem głowy.

- To zaszczyt Cię spotkać, mona. Słyszałem, że robisz całkiem niezłe projekty. - uśmiechnął się Nathan. - Już zaczynam Cię wszędzie widzieć.

- Tak, dziękujemy. - Shannon powiedział to jeszcze przed Nathanem, ale był taki cichy, że kolega go zagłuszył. Po chwili dodał szeptem: - Jesteś naprawdę piękna.

- Dziękuję. - odparłam. Rzuciłam na nich okiem i stwierdziłam, że nie są zbyt śliczni.

Spojrzałam na środkowego pana - Jareda, który patrzył uporczywie w coś za mną. Po chwili, jego wzrok spotkał mój i przez sekundę pomyślałam, że nie bedzie nic mówił.

- Hej! - wypalił w końcu z niezwykłym uśmiechem.

Chyba tylko ja usłyszałam moje "hej". Uśmiechnęłam się i rozglądnęłam ostatni raz po twarzach gości i podążyłam za Tristanem. W końcu pojawił się Lydon.

- Lydon! Dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu? - skarciłam go.

- Zostawiłem telefon u Cory w samochodzie, kiedy mnie odwoził. Zabiorę go jutro.

- Przynajmniej przyszedłeś. Wreszcie! Czas na oddech!

- Nigdy bym tego nie przegapił.

Pokaz poszedł dobrze. Wszystkie modelki były pełne wdzięku. Lydon i ja zostaliśmy długo na after party. Ale mieliśmy już dość pracy, więc się wymknęliśmy. Do parku.

- Masz pojęcie jak bardzo Cię kocham, Lydon? - spytałam ostrożnie.

Zatrzymał się i stanął na chodniku. Popatrzył na mnie chwilę i spytał:

- Jak?

- Jak zawsze. Z całego serca.

Podszedł do mnie i przytulił.

- Kocham Cię bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie, Desdemono. To sprawia, że czuję się jak błogosławiony.

- A ja jestem jedyną, która ma takiego szczerego faceta jak Ty. Mam nadzieję, że jestem dla Ciebie wystarczająco dobra. - powiedziałam.

- Kochanie, jesteś moim życiem i dumą. Nikt inny nie będzie dla mnie lepszy niż ty. Ja jestem osobą, która musi się martwić... A Ty? Masz przed sobą całe życie. Jesteś piękna. Twoje oczy kradną serca. - wydukał wzruszonym tonem. - Masz śliczne usta, włosy, nos... Jesteś po prostu piękna, Pragnę Cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

- Mogę to samo powiedzieć. Lydon, kocham w Tobie wszystko. I będę.

Przez cały czas siedzieliśmy na ławce w parku. Płacząc. Komplementowaliśmy. Zatraciliśmy się w tej namiętnej satysfakcji.


End file.
